deity
by Goddess Pluto
Summary: this story is an orginal but i think it is most like underworld it will deal with vampires and werewolf later on but please review!


That bastard just wouldn't let up. There he was just talking on his cell phone like he was hot stuff. I kept jumping buildings to keep up with his car. And in this black leather trench coat it was not easy. I had my silver plated knives with my berretta, always handy and me to have a gun in these streets and especially in my line of work.  
I couldn't have brought my shotgun because it was a double-barreled. I landed on my feet next to where he parked. He was now walking in to an abandoned apartment building. I glanced at myself in the car window. My sleek brown hair was pulled back into a bun and my eyes were translucent blue orbs of fire. My skin looked milk white in the dark light against the red lip coloring I chose. As I say 'if to kill why not make a good impression first'.  
I kept my body low as I ran to the door of the apartment building. Locked damn. But he wasn't out of the woods yet. I clicked my tongue as I usually do if I'm thinking. Ok there are two ways in the front door or the fire escape. Well I guess for safety sake I will take the fire escape. I jumped up on the first rung and started climbing. I guessed he was on the top floor because that's what most serial kidnappers think if I'm high up enough they can't catch me. Bullshit.  
I knocked out a window with my heel and jumped though the opening. The walls were rotting and there were some chairs and a sofa left in this one apartment. But I guessed the furniture had seen better days. I cut to the hallway that at the end led to the stairs. I took my time. If you are going to use up a lot of energy on a fight better not waste it running. I walked up the stairs to the 12th floor and heard a muffled scream. Oh just great. He has a little friend with him. Damn. That would make this capture more annoying. I put my shoulder to the door and busted it open. I saw the sonofabitch with a knife to this blonde bimbo's throat. "What the hell!" he exclaimed. "I guess I will just make my introduction quick me bounty hunter you bounty. We can do this the hard way or the easy way your choice." I narrowed my gaze. "Well it looks like I will be having fun with two lovely ladies tonight." He smirked and took the knife away from the bimbo's throat and walked into a fighting stance. "Fine you wanna do this the hard way then fine by me." I stood and waited. One, two, three. he came at me in a fury. I sided to the left and put my leg out to kick in his ankles. He doubled over in pain. "You fucking bitch! I will kill you!" he screeched. "Yeah if you can get up." I sighed this was just too easy. I walked to the chair where the girl was tided with duck tape. Her blonde hair was falling over her face and it looked like she caked on her makeup, which now was running, off her face. "This is going to hurt for just a moment." I said as I ripped the tape off of her mouth. She gave a yelp of pain and then the babbling started. I really didn't want to hear this. "Oh my god! He just grabbed me and started shoving a knife in my face oh god oh god!" her body was racked with sobs. I heard something behind me. "Hold that thought." I said as I lifted my fist and it collided strait into that bastards nose. He screamed. I think I hit bone. Ah shit. I though as I saw blood on my new boots. I turned around and faced the battered sonofabitch kicked him in the gun and he went down like a log. I got on his back and cuffed him. "Now you stay nice a pretty for me kay?" I smiled sweetly. I walked back over to the girl and untied her from the bondage in the back. She rubbed her wrists while she was still crying. Damn I hate people who cry. I sighed and flipped open my phone that was attached to my belt loop. I speed dialed my partner Kev and told him that I had the guy in custody. I closed the phone. "I guess you would like to get back to your family?" I asked. The girl nodded. "Follow me." I said. Before you knew it we were out of the building I saw the girl run to her family and saw the swirling lights of the police cars. "He is up in the first apartment on the 12th floor." I said as the cops rushed in. "Hey who is dishing out the dough?" I asked. "That would be my department ms.?" "Just call me deity. Now where's my dough?" I asked. The man who was talking to me was wearing cops uniform with an overcoat and he was graying at the temple. I could tell he was very unfeeling with those beady little eyes. "How much is he worth?" "A grand." I cursed. "Just a stupid grand damn I got to get better work." He handed me the cash in hundreds. "We can take it from here." He said glancing me over. I wanted to pop him one right in the ass. "Fine." I heard shouts behind me guess the guy got lose. He was running towards me with fire in his eyes. I sighed and pulled one of my knives from my back and threw it at his right kneecap. He fell and shouted in pain. I walked over and pulled out the knife. He screamed again. "Oh now look what you made me do? Now my knife is all bloody." I wiped it on his shirt and replaced it in its sheath. I turned my head. I heard one of the younger cops throw up over on the side of the road. "Now that was uncalled for." I heard the low rumble of the chief's voice. He did not look like your regular police chief he was in his mid thirties and I guess you could call him buff if you like them that way. He had piercing blue eyes and hair black as a raven's wing. I just scowled at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing at another crime scene deity?" he asked "What do you think just getting my moneys worth."? "You know that wasn't called for." "So your saying that a serial kidnapper that just gets knifed in the knee doesn't deserve it?" I said smiling sweetly. "It is not with in your jurisdiction." he began. "To what I am just doing my job and if you don't like it well I guess you just can't do a damn thing." I said. I saw Kev and decided to make my exit. "Later chief." I said whistling as I walked into the darkness. 


End file.
